Roxanne
by Cris Snape
Summary: El espíritu bromista late en su interior y Roxanne sólo lo deja salir cuando le tocan mucho las narices. Escrito para los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**ROXANNE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Me pedí participar en la "Chistera Explosiva" y me tocó en suerte escribir un fic de humor con rated T sobre Roxanne Weasley. Decir que el personaje no me atrae en absoluto y que voy a hacer lo que buenamente pueda._

* * *

Roxanne intenta estudiar, aunque le resulta realmente complicado con ese atajo de cotillas cotorreando a su lado. Es su quinto año en Hogwarts y ha aprendido a tolerar, más o menos, a sus compañeras de dormitorio, pero le siguen pareciendo un atajo de cabezas huecas que sólo saben hablar de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos y chicos.

—…le dijo que sí. Quedaron después del toque de queda y se han pasado toda la noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Y qué crees han…? Ya sabes.

—Ruth es una guarra, así que imagínate.

—Sí. Menuda zorra. ¿Con cuántos se habrá acostado ya?

—¡Ay, chica! No llevo la cuenta, pero seguro que a los Ravenclaw se los conoce muy bien.

Las chicas estallan en carcajadas y Roxanne echa mano de las orejeras hechizadas que guarda en su mochila. Dan un calor de los mil demonios, pero es la única manera de concentrarse en los deberes de Transformaciones. Con la biblioteca cerrada a cal y canto por culpa de una tubería reventada, estudiar es muy complicado.

Disfruta del silencio durante unos minutos. Escribe media página a toda velocidad, intentando dejar claro por qué le parece tan horrible transformar animales en seres inanimados. No le importa suspender la asignatura. Puede transformar lo que sea porque es una rama de la magia que se le da genial, pero no está dispuesta a hacerlo con animales. Y el profesor puede decir lo que quiera porque no se cree que no estén muertos mientras pierden la esencia de sí mismos.

Justo cuando empieza a estar realmente concentrada, una de esas cretinas estira de las orejeras para llamar su atención. Amanda es rubia, tiene los ojos azules y viene de Estados Unidos. De pequeña ganó muchos concursos de belleza en su país natal y se cree la reina del mambo. La reina de las gilipollas. Eso es lo que es.

—¿Qué me dices, Roxie?

—Pues lo de siempre, Amanda, que me llamo Roxanne —No se molesta en fingir que esa estúpida le cae bien. ¿Para qué? Tiene la cabeza llena de serrín y seguramente no se dé por enterada.

—¡Qué seca eres, querida!

—¿Por qué me molestas? ¿Es que no ves que estoy muy ocupada?

—Deberes. ¡Cómo si importaran!

Roxanne pone los ojos en blanco y se recoloca las orejeras. Lamentablemente, Amanda no la deja tranquila.

—Las chicas y yo comentamos que James Potter está muy bueno. ¿Qué me dices?

—James es mi primo.

—¿Y qué? Sigue estando bueno.

Las ceporras se echan a reír y Roxanne tiene la sensación de que se están burlando de ella, pero decide ignorarlas como siempre. Es que son tan tontas que no merece la pena tomarse la molestia de sentirse ofendida. Se pone en pie, recoge sus cosas y decide salir en busca de algún aula que esté abierta. Aún queda una hora para el toque de queda y al menos podrá estar tranquila.

Abandona la sala común de Gryffindor dando grandes zancadas. Supone que Amanda estará señalando que es un marimacho y Roxanne sabe que tiene razón. Y le gusta ser así, joder. Le importa una mierda que el corte de pelo le quede mal o que la ropa que se pone sea de chico siempre y cuando sea cómoda. Prefiere practicar el maravilloso boxeo muggle antes que vivir obsesionada con mantener la línea y pasa de hablar sobre los ligues o los no ligues de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Hay que ser patético para sentirse pleno criticando a los demás. Es de no tener vida propia, vamos.

Está tan absorta en sus pensamientos y camina tan deprisa que no se da cuenta de que un chico se acerca en dirección contraria y termina estrellándose contra su cuerpo. Es un tipo alto y robusto, un Gryffindor hijo de muggles que está mucho más bueno que su primo James. No es que ella se haya fijado en James de esa manera, pero es guapo y hay que reconocérselo. Aunque nada comparado con Christopher Cash.

Quizá a Amanda y a las otras no les guste porque tiene la nariz grande y ancha y los dientes torcidos, pero mejor para Roxanne. Así lo tiene para ella sola. Bueno, más o menos. Además, le gusta por su forma de ser. No es un hipócrita educado, sino que siempre dice lo que piensa aunque sea inadecuado. Igualito a ella.

—¡Me cagüen…! —Gruñe cuando el encontronazo le hace trastabillar hacia atrás—. ¿Estás ciega o qué puñetas te pasa, Weasley?

—Perdona, pero tú tampoco ibas mirando —Responde, frotándose las manos porque sabe lo que toca a continuación.

—Iba mirando, niña. Lo que pasa es que eres muy bajita y no te he visto.

—Si tuvieras las narices más pequeñas no se hubieran interpuesto en tu campo visual.

—Si no caminaras como una bestia salvaje, hubieras podido pararte a tiempo.

Roxanne se queda callada un instante y luego sonríe. Christopher no tarda en imitarla y en pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Dónde ibas con tantas prisas, Roxie?

—A cortarle las pelotas al próximo que me llame así, Christy.

Lo que más le gusta de Christopher es esa risa tan exagerada que le sale de las tripas. Y enfrentarse a él en partidillos de quidditch, claro. Eso sobre todo.

—Supongo que buscas un sitio para estudiar.

—Amanda y las otras llevan toda la santa tarde siendo unas zorras gilipollas.

—He encontrado un buen lugar. ¿Sabes? Mañana te lo enseñaré.

—¿Por qué no ahora? Tengo que terminar los deberes de Transformaciones.

—Porque esos deberes no hay que entregarlos hasta dentro de cinco días y porque tengo una idea mejor.

—¿En serio?

—Amanda también me resulta insoportable y hace muchísimo tiempo que no hacemos una trastada. ¿No tienes ganas de ser traviesa, mi querida Roxanne?

No se lo piensa. Le pasa un brazo por la cintura y se deja llevar de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

—No sabes cuánto, mi adorado Christopher.

* * *

Amanda no ha hecho nada esa vez. En ocasiones anteriores se había reído de Roxanne por sentirse atraída por un tipo como Cash, o había hechizado su mochila para que la palabra "Lesbiana" fuera imborrable durante semanas. Aquello era una contradicción que delataba lo rematadamente tonta que era y entonces resultaba divertido hacerle alguna putada como tintarle el pelo o romperle los tacones a esos zapatos antirreglamentarios que se empeñaba en llevar.

Esa noche no ha dado motivos, más allá de obligar a Roxanne a soportar su presencia, pero de todas formas se convierte en el objetivo de dos bromistas que, sentados junto a la chimenea, estallan en carcajadas cuando la pobrecita se pone histérica porque no encuentra su estuche de maquillaje.

—¿Qué haré mañana? ¡Oh, mundo cruel!

—Haznos un favor a todos y córtate la cabeza, imbécil.

Roxanne se carcajea ante el comentario de Christopher y se siente mala. Es buena estudiante, responsable y seria, pero de cuando en cuando necesita hacer cosas como aquellas. La sangre Weasley hierve en su interior y no lo puede remediar.

* * *

_Esto es una cacafuti y espero haber cumplido con el rating aunque sólo sea por las palabras malsonantes, pero Roxanne no me inspira nada. Es que mira que tengo mala suerte con la Chistera, os lo digo ya. No espero reviews porque no los merezco, pero al menos he cumplido con el Desafío._


End file.
